Justify
by evilniel
Summary: REPOST di hapus FFn \KYUMIN/ Aku mencintaimu, Apakah itu salah? Apakah kau tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu kepadaku walau itu hanya sedetik? Sesusah itukah kau melirikku? Jika saja aku mendapatkan lampu ajaib seperti Aladien, Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menjadi milkku meski itu mempertaruhkan nyawa sekalipun? Kusadari, kenyataan tidaklah indah seperti apa yang di ceritakan novel


_jika mencintaimu adalah mimpi bagiku, maka biarakan aku tertidur selamanya._

Cuaca cerah, Matahari bersinar terang, Burung berkicau riang seakan menggambarkan betapa indahnya suasana sekolah pada hari ini. Bunyi derap langkah serta keriuhan akan gosip atau apalah itu bahkan memenuhi koridor yang bisa dibilang akan selalu ramai terkecuali saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Sesosok pemuda dan obsidian tajam khasnya melengkapi wajah tampannya dengan rambut ikal coklat yang tengah melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN"

'Prak'

'Krek'

Tak seberapa lama namanya terpanggil, kejadian tak mengenakkan itu kembali terulang diminggu ini walau dengan hari berbeda. Sesungguhnya pemuda itu telah hafal betul apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman-temannya padanya. Pemuda tampan itu segera menghentikan langkahnya, mencium bau anyir yang berasal dari kepala bagian belakangnya serta cairan lengket yang telah mengenai tengkuknya. Bahkan jika diingat, hari ini juga bukanlah hari kelahiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek menghampirinya. Menatap cemas akan keadaan sahabatnya.

"_Neo gwaenchana_ Kyu-_ah_?" tanya pemuda pendek itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan cairan amis serta serpihan cangkak telur yang masih menempel di sekitar rambut kepala dan kemeja milik Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_"

Namun dengan segera telapak tangan Kyuhyun menangkap tangan kekar milik pemuda bertubuh pendek itu. Menatap tajam namun penuh kehangatan didalamnya.

"_Hyung_ berikan kemejamu" ujarnya datar.

Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menyerngit dan tak lama kemudian memasang senyum sumringah seraya mengucapkan '_mianhae_'

"_Arasseo_ akan aku berikan nanti" akunya "Dan biarkan aku membersihkan rambutmu yang kotor itu" lanjutnya.

Seketika Kyuhyun melakukan _rolling_ _eyes_ tanda malas "Oh ayolah _hyung_, mau sampai kapan kau dibodohi oleh mereka _eoh_?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk sekumpulan pemuda bodoh gemar mengintip diujung koridor yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Merasa ditunjuk olehnya, para pemuda bodoh itu mulai gelagapan dan berakhir jatuh bersamaan akan kelakuan bodoh mereka. Benar benar bodoh.

Pemuda pendek itu hanya menunduk '_aishh_ selalu saja gagal' rutuknya kesal.

"Ayolah _hyung_, apakah dengan memakai jimat dari rambutku kalian akan lulus ujian dengan nilai memuaskan? Aku bukan Tuhan _hyung_, yang dapat merubahnya hanya kau sendiri. Ini hidup _hyung_, bangunlah _hyung_ dan berhentilah menjadi Hae _hyung_ yang bodoh" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menepuk pundak pemuda bernama Donghae itu dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti beberapa menit.

Donghae menghela nafas dan menatap tajam pada sekumpulan pemuda bodoh yang belum bangun dari lantai koridor, dan segera pergi menyusul sahabatnya tadi.

_If you want to make Your dreams come true, the first thing you have to do is wake up._

**.:Justfy:.**

**By : evilniel**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Rate : T aja dulu**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, Shounen ai, Boys Love, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, miss Typo, DLDR yaa**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin saling memiliki, tetap Fic ini murni saya yang tulis. Fic ini terinpirasi dari drama yang suka saya tonton. Tapi saya hanya mengambil adegan yang saya suka dan itu gak semuanya.**

**Dont Like Dont Read, No siders and No Plagiator okehh**

**.**

**Justify**

Pemuda pendek bernama Donghae kini tengah duduk seraya memangku sebuat tas yang kita ketahui adalah milik Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan kecil tersebut seraya mengusap rambut ikalnya dengan haduk kecil, dan juga kemeja seragam lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya walau terlihat sangat pas pada tubuh jangkungnya itu. Jelas bahwa itu bukanlah kemeja miliknya.

"Kau selalu menyusahkan _hyung_" gerutunya kesal.

Donghae berdiri dengan masih memeluk tas coklat milik Kyuhyun "_Mianhae_ aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" janjinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti "_Arasseo_, _ja kajja_" ajak Kyuhyun seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti Donghae yang masih membawakan tas miliknya.

.

'KRING…'

Dering bel memenuhi seantero sekolah, dengan begitu dapat kita lihat koridor yang tadinya sepi dan bersih karena baru saja dibersihkan seketika berubah menjadi ramai, dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi untuk menghilangkan penat setelah 5 jam belajar. Kantinpun berubah menjadi ramai dan riuh, suara denting sumpit, sendok dan garpu serta gosip ala pelajar sudah menjadi melodi di daerah kantin tersebut.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk makan siang.

"Ya Kyu kau harus membantuku _ne_" nada memohon itu keluar dari mulut Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja bersikap datar sedari mereka di kelas tadi pagi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika sikap Kyuhyun mudah berubah, dan Donghae bosan akan hal itu.

"Tapi tidak dengan rambutku" sahut Kyuhyun masih memandang jalan menuju kantin diikuti Donghae yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya.

Donghae berdecak kesal, kenapa Kyuhyun masih saja membahas tentang jimat, bukankah Kyuhyun tahu jika Donghae tengah dibodohi oleh sekumpulan orang bodoh tadi.

"_Arasseo_, bisakah kau tidak membahas itu lagi" celetuk pemuda pendek itu kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengarnya sementara Donghae semakin kesal saja jadinya.

Seketika tawa Kyuhyun reda saat melihat sosok cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Donghae terheran melihat sikap sahabatnya kembali berubah, segera Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang terhenti pada sosok manis yang tengah bercanda tawa dengan seorang pemuda tampan, bisa disebut ia adalah kekasih dari pemuda cantik itu.

Donghae memandang prihatin atas perubahan sikap Kyuhyun itu. Walau ia tak merasakannya secara langsung, tapi Donghae tahu seberapa dalam sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun akan pandangan di depan mereka.

Sosok cantik itu, mata indah, dengan bibir bershape M, berwajah manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Sosok bernama Lee Sungmin itu tengah tertawa bahagia yang membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya, tetapi jika kita melihat siapa yang membuatnya tertawa, maka sedetik itu pula godam besar menghancurkan hati pemuda tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"_Kajja_ Kyu" ajak Donghae yang berusaha merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, menyerah dan lebih memilih merangkul tangan Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan jalan mereka yang sempat terhenti karena pemuda cantik bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

.

"_Waeyo_ _jagiya_?" tanya pemuda tampan dengan senyum menawan itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum seraya menikmati usapan pada kedua pipi putihnya "_Aniyo_, aku hanya merasa kita sedang diawasi _hyung_" jawabnya sumringah dan kembali melanjutkan candaan mereka.

'Ada apa ini?'

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Donghae tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Seperti biasa di jam segini pun kantin masih ramai dengan ocehan siswa-siswi penggosip, sungguh mengganggu menurut Donghae namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hey Kyu apa kau tak terganggu dengan suara ayam mereka?" tanya Donghae seraya memasukkan sesumpit mie ramyun kedalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Donghae masih tetap menggerutu kesal akan pergosipan dari mulut-mulut ayam berisik itu. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang telah merapihkan peralatan makannya dan bergegas berdiri untuk kembali ke kelas. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih belum menyadarinya.

Donghae mencari sosok dihadapannya yang telah menghilang, sedikit menoleh dan ia menemukan punggung Kyuhyun disana tak jauh dari sosok cantik itu yang membuat kedua mata ikan itu terbelalak. Donghae pun bergegas pergi dengan meninggalkan beberapa lembar won untuk membayar makan siang mereka.

"BIBI UANGNYA KU LETAKKAN DI ATAS MEJA" teriaknya sebelum meninggalkan kantin.

Oh hell sekara siapa yang kau sebut ayam, Donghae-ah?

"Selalu saja uangnya kurang" gerutu seseorang yang sedang menghitung lembaran won tinggalan Donghae.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN A"

'Bruk'

"was" lanjut Donghae dengan suara merendah.

Donghae segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja tersenggol oleh pemuda-pemuda yang gemar berlarian di koridor. Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan menimpa Sungmin. Dan akibat dari itu Kyuhyun mendapatkan tatapan heran dari seluruh pelajar disekelilingnya serta tatapan tajam dari kekasih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak, menundukkan kepalanya "_Mianhae_ Sungmin-_ssi_" ujarnya kaku.

"_YA_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAH HAH?" murka kekasih Sungmin itu yang memiliki badan kekar, seraya menarik kasar kerah kemeja milik Donghae yang tengah dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha melerai keduanya, ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menerima perlakuan kekasihnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan. "Kangin-_ah_ sudah hentikan, dia tak sepenuhnya bersalah" jelas Sungmin.

Donghae geram dengan pemandangan di depannya "_YA, NEO_" tunjuknya pada Kangin "DIA TAK SENGAJA _PABBO_, jadi lepaskan Kyuhyun" teriak Donghae dengan nyali meragukan.

"APA MAKUDMU? DIA SENGAJA MENGGODA SUNGMINKU" teriaknya lagi didepan Donghae.

"YA apa kau tak melihat pemuda-pemuda bodoh yang menyenggol Kyuhyun tadi hah? kau bodo atau apa Kangin-_ssi_" balas Donghae geram.

Sungmin merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan "_YA_ HENTIKAN" teriak Sungmin membuat kedua pemuda itu berhenti. "Kangin-_ah_ lepaskan dia, Dan untuk Kyuhyun-_ssi_, Donghae-_ssi_ aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Kangin" jelas Sungmin seraya meninggalkan ketiganya di koridor.

"Awas urusan kita belum selesai Kyuhyun-_ssi_" sebuah ancaman mengalun dari mulut Kangin sebelum berlari menyusul Sungmin.

.

"_Ya_ Kyu, kenapa kau tak melawan kelakuan bejatnya _eoh_?" gerutu Donghae saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju kelas, tak dipungkiri kini mereka masih saja diberikan tatapan sepanjang jalan. Membuat risih saja.

"Tak perlu _hyung_ lagipula aku yang salah" sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang.

Donghae menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun "Tapi kau berhak marah Kyu, kau tidak menggoda pujaanmu" jelas Donghae kesal.

"_Aniyo_ Kangin-_ssi_ benar, aku telah menggodanya"

Donghae terbelalak mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahu tak peduli.

"Tapi setidaknya kau berhak marah Kyu-_ah_, mengapa kau menjadi sebaik ini padahal dulu kau tak begini dan lagi kau bukan malaikat melainkan hanya sesosok–"

'Sret'

Omongan Donghae terpotong seiring dengan tarikan kasar Kyuhyun pada kerah kemejanya. Seketika wajah ikan itu berubah pucat, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang telah memancing emosi sosok dihadapannya. "Kyu, a…aku hanya be bercanda" seraya tersenyum sumringah di balik wajah takutnya itu.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Donghae "Tapi maaf _hyung_, aku bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu" jelasnya seraya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terperangah.

.

"Baiklah, kerjakan tugas kalian dengan baik, dan jaga ketenangan kelas. _Arasseo_?" jelas Jung _seonsaengnim_ seraya meninggalkan kelas untuk rapat sementara.

"_Ne_" jawab para pelajar serentak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kelas berubah menjadi riuh terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan tugas mereka.

"Hey Kyu, kau tahu aku mendapatkan nomor Eunhyuk loh" ujarnya bangga dengan wajah berbinar.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum "_Jeongmal_? Wahh selamat berjuang ne, kau sudah memiliki kemajuan" sahut Kyuhyun seraya mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kau tahu Kyu aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini hehe" angan Donghae seraya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Kembali para mulut ayam itu memenuhi kelas, berisik dan mengganggu. Membuat siapa saja kesal, apa mereka tak punya telinga?

'BRAK'

Suara pintu terdorong dengan keras seraya menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan, guru mereka tadi. Seketika membuat para mulut ayam dan keriuhan tadi terhenti.

"_YA_ SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKAN KALIAN BERISIK _EOH_?" teriak Jung _seonsaengnim_ memenuhi kelas menggantikan mulut mulut ayam tadi. Tidak ada yang mengaku semuanya menunduk takut. Memang Jung _seonsaengnim_ tampan namu tetap saja dia termasuk guru terkiler di sekolah ini karena kejeniusannya.

"SIAPA KETUA KELAS KALIAN?"

'Sret'

Kyuhyun menjadi paling tinggi diantara siswa lain yang masih terduduk takut. "Aku" aku Kyuhyun dengan wajah tenang.

"Kemari kau, kau membuat keributan"

"Tetapi aku tidak berisik _seonsaengnim_" jelas Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di mejanya.

Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa maju kedepan kelas "Tapi kau membiarkan mereka berisik, sebagai ketua kelas seharusnya kau mampu mengontrol mereka. Mau di pukul berapa kali?" Tanya Jung _seonsaengnim_ seraya bersiap memegang tongkat.

"10" sahut Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badan, bersiap dipukul.

'Bug bug bug bug….' Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat meringis pedih, meredam semua isaknya.

.

"Sungmin tunggu aku" teriak Kangin berusaha mengejar Sungmin yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Dan hap Kangin mampu menangkap lengan putih itu.

Sungmin segera menghempaskannya "Pergi kau" teriak Sungmin marah seraya menahan lelehan mata yang melesak keluar.

"Sungmin-_ah mianhae"_ ujar Kangin penuh penyesalan.

Sungmin menoleh "Tidak, kau menyakitiku Kangin-_ah_" lirih Sungmin. Dengan segera melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang. Meninggalkan Kangin yang hanya bisa menyesal.

.

Beberapa jam lalu

Sungmin tanpa sengaja melihat Kangin tengah mengancam Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia merasa tersakiti akan kelakuan Kangin itu. Tidakkah kangin mengerti bahwa Sungmin tidak suka dengan kelakuannya. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tak bisa berubah. Padahal ia telah berjanji.

Belum lagi penuturan para mulut ayam yang selalu memojokkan Sungmin karena kelakuan Kangin yang sok hero itu. Kangin tak tahu jika omongan mulut ayam itu menyakiti Sungmin terlalu jauh. Kangin pula tak tahu apa yang kada mereka omongkan untuk memojokkan Sungmin. Entah itu kedekatan Kangin dengan Kim Taeyeon- wanita berwajah imut dengan suara emasnya atau kedekatan Kangin dengan Park Jungsoo sunbae mereka yang berhati lembut itu.

-Off-

.

Dan kini Sungmin tengah menangis mengingatnya. Ia kecewa sangat kecewa.

.

Dikamarnya Donghae tengah galau, untuk memilih menghubungi Hyukjae atau tidak. Setelah memikirkannya, kini Donghae menghubungi Hyukjae. Suara dering pun terdengar.

"_Yeobseyo_?" Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Yeobseyo, naneun_ Lee Donghae _ibnida_" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, dengan senyum yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"_Eoh?_ Donghae-_ssi?_"

"Begini eum aku sangat menyukaimu Hyuk, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"' ujar Donghae seraya menahan gugup yang termat.

"Donghae-_ssi_—"

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari sang pujaan hatinya.

.

'Sret'

'Blam'

"Kyuhyun-_ah hyung_ pulang, kau dimana?" tanya sesosok tampan yang sedang memasuki rumah besar itu.

Sepi, itulah keadaan yang ia lihat saat ini, ia hafal betul bahwa hari ini ia telah melakukan kesalahan teramat besar pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu segera menuju kamar adiknya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Kyu-_ah_ kau didalam?" tanya pemuda tampan itu seraya mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"PERGI... KAU BUKAN _HYUNG_KU, _HYUNG_KU TAK AKAN TEGA MEMUKULKU SEPERTIMU HIKS…''

Sahutan dari dalam yang kita ketahui adalah suara Kyuhyun. Pemuda tersebut menyesal telah melakukan itu pada adik semata wayangnya.

"Kyu-_ah hyung_ tak tahu jika kau adalah ketua kelasnya, Kyu-_ah mianhae_"'' jelas pemuda itu.

"PERGI KAU HIKS JUNG SIWON _SEONSAENGNIM_ HIKS, PERGIIII''

Kyuhyun tengah kecewa saat ini.

.

Sungmin menangis kecewa akan kelakuan Kangin.

Kyuhyun menangis kecewa karena _hyung_nya memukulnya untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Donghae menangis kecewa karena jawaban Hyukjae.

Ketiganya diumur ke 17 tahun ini barulah remaja yang beranjak dewasa tangah menangis kecewa dengan jalan yang mereka alami. Ketiganya adalah orang yang akan beranjak dewasa. Yang akan menjadi kuat untuk menghadapi tatangan kecil seperti ini.

.

"Donghae-_ssi_ aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu padaku, dan aku berterimakasih akan itu. Tapi_ mianhae_, aku tak bisa menerimamu, _jeongmal mianhae_"

'Tuttt….'

_Jangan terlalu lama menangisi apa yg telah terjadi. Hal yg kamu tangisi saat ini mungkin hal yang akan kamu syukuri suatu saat nanti._

_._

_._

_Continue Or Dis?_

_Semoga kalian suka yaa... mohon bantuannya_

_REVIEW JUSEYO^^_


End file.
